1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a graphene/carbon nanotube composite structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Graphene and carbon nanotubes are both allotropes of carbon. Graphene is a carbonaceous material composed of carbon atoms densely packed in a two dimensional honeycomb crystal lattice. Graphene has excellent electrical and thermal properties. An electron mobility of graphene at room temperature is about 15000 cm2V−1s−1. A thermal conductivity of the graphene is about 3000 Wm−1K−1. A carbon nanotube has a hollow cylindrical nanostructure that can be formed by rolling the graphene. A composite film structure composed of the carbon nanotubes and the graphenes has received a great deal of interest because of the specific properties of the carbon nanotubes and graphenes. For example, a carbon nanotube can have a large length-to-diameter ratio and have excellent electrical, mechanical, and chemical properties.
Composite film structures composed of carbon nanotubes and graphenes can be created by a mixture of graphene fragments and carbon nanotube powder dispersed in a solvent. In the composite film structures, graphene is in the form of fragments, not as a complete layer structure. Thus, the conductivity and ductility of the composite film structure is much lower than a complete graphene layer. In addition, the carbon nanotubes are disorderly distributed in the composited film structure. Thus, light transmittance of the composite film structure is relatively low.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a graphene/carbon nanotube composite structure having excellent conductivity, ductility, and light transmittance.